


Human

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Michelangelo [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Leo talk about what their life would be like if they were humans. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

It was a random topic of conversation that Leo was allowing his mate to indulge in. 

“If we were human, we’d live in Japan, and you’d own a dojo, and I’d be a chef and it’d be awesome.” Mikey said, arms stretched out above his head as Leo lay his head across the younger turtle’s chest listening to him talk as well as his heart beat. 

“If we were humans.” Leo started. “You’d marry a beautiful woman and have several children.”

“No, I wouldn’t, I’d be with you.” Mikey said, almost whining. 

“Why would you be with me if you could be with someone who could give you children?” Leo asked, not looking up at his mate. 

“We could adopt.” Mikey said. “Why’re you so grumpy? You’re acting like Raphie.” 

“What an insult.” Leo said, lifting his head. 

“Seriously Leo, what’s with you, why are you saying this?” Mikey asked, worried. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just in a low mood recently.” 

“But why?”

“Ever since April announced she was pregnant, it just reminded me that that’s something that I can never give you, and I know that you want.” Leo admitted. 

“Leo, sure I’d like kids, but I want you more, I need you.” Mikey said, holding Leo’s face between his hands. 

“I need you too Mikey.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“If we were human, I’d still want you.”

“Need you.”

“Love you.” Mikey said and gave his mate a kiss.

  
  



End file.
